


Two nerds and a New Year

by TheSparklyKitten



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Ask, F/M, Fluff, Happy New Years!, I love the nerd kids, Karmi already got a bit of a break, Romance, also Mochi kind of being a third-wheel, bit of angst, but give our boy a break!, but it was fun to write, but seriously give Hiro a break this year, hope you guys enjoy, this is just a short drabble I kind of whipped up last-minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklyKitten/pseuds/TheSparklyKitten
Summary: As the new year starts to end in the Lucky Cat Cafe, there's one friend Hiro wishes he could celebrate with. (Karmiro Drabble) Happy New Years!
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Two nerds and a New Year

It was almost the end of the year, and the Lucky Cat Cafe was _packed._

Well it was always packed during New Year's Eve, families who wanted to celebrate and watch the year turn on the TV would come to the cafe. A mix of regulars, new people, some students, and to his frustration a certain superhero-hating chief of police. But it was nice that his friends had found some time to visit at the end of the day.

However..

Out of all his friends, there was one he wanted to celebrate New Year's Eve with, but he couldn't.

" _Hiro_ ," he looked up at the sound of Baymax's voice. " _You appear distressed. Would you like a hug?_ "  
"Oh uh, I'm good," Hiro shook his head.

" _your tone of voice indicates that you are not fine._ " Hiro sighed, there was no use lying to the healthcare companion.

"It's just..I.." he stuttered, how could he explain to Baymax?

" _Do you wish that Tadashi was here for the new year?_ " Baymax asked him, of course he'd conclude that, considering how emotional he was during Christmas.

"Of course, but that's not why I'm distressed," he stared at the ground, "I guess I could use a hug."

In an instant, the robot wrapped him up in one of his warm, soft, hugs, " _there there, you will be alright._ " Baymax patted his ruffled black hair.  
"Thanks Baymax,"

" _You are welcome_."

* * *

It was about half an hour before the clock turned and next year would begin, all Hiro wanted to do was go lie down. Staying up so late was starting to tire him, surprising for the superhero who'd take the most night patrols, but that contributed to his tiredness.

"Hey Aunt Cass," he walked up to his aunt, who was working around the counter like a madman, well madwoman.  
She turned to him, "oh Hiro!" she smiled, "are you having fun?"  
"A bit," he yawned, his friends had left awhile to spend New Year's Eve with _their_ families, "I'm thinking of going to my room."  
"You tired?" there was look of concern on her face, "are you doing okay?"  
Oh great, first his friends, now his family was asking if he was fine. "I'm fine," he sighed, "just hoping this year goes a lot smoother."

Cass smiled, "I hope so as well."

Hiro smiled back, he then glanced outside, "maybe when the new year hits I could use the snow machine outside, since it's fixed it's not going to turn into a mountain of snow."

"Like how you and Tadashi activated the snow machine during Christmas and flooded the cafe with snow?" Cass raised an eyebrow.

"Don't remind me!" Hiro exclaimed in a comical manner, "you had us shoveling for hours!"

They both chuckled at the memory, "I'm gonna head up," Hiro yawned sleepily, he then gave his aunt a hug, "happy new year Aunt Cass."  
She hugged him back, "happy new years Hiro."

He gave her one last happy smile before heading up the stairs, when he got to his room he saw that Mochi was making a nest out of his blankets. He just sighed, "Mochi.."

"Mrow," the calico meowed, glancing up at him before going back to messing up his blankets.

Hiro lightly batted Mochi to the side before lying down on his bed, he stared yet again at the windows. It was all dark except for the colorful fireworks going off, the booming noises somehow didn't bother the cat, already used to the loudness of San Fransokyo at this point.

* * *

He grabbed his laptop, not to watch the broadcast of the new year, he'd seen that way too many times so the hype had died. And despite the part of his brain telling him this was a bad idea, he still clicked on another tab.

"Meow?" Mochi stared at him, curious at what he was doing.  
"Oh don't judge me," Hiro stared back in a joking manner, he didn't complain when the calico crawled onto his lab, he could use his company in case this idea went south.

The tab he had opened was a video call, but the person he was calling hadn't picked up yet.

"This might be a bad idea," he stared at Mochi, "she's probably celebrating the new year with her family, like I should be doing right now." The clock was now fifteen minutes before midnight, he should've done this an hour ago. "It's just, she-"

At that moment the video call picked up, and the face of a familiar brunette around his age was on the other end of the call. He jolted with surprise, "oh hi!" Mentally he facepalmed at how dumb that sounded.

"Hey," was her response, "didn't expect you call me just before the new year Genius Boy," Karmi had smirk on her face, "also, I didn't know you had a cat." She gestured to Mochi, who was staring at the camera with curiosity.  
"Yeah uh, this is Mochi," Hiro introduced, "technically he's Aunt Cass's cat, but I like him."  
"Meow," Mochi purred, the calico continued to nuzzle him.

"Aww he's so cute," Karmi found it adorable, "I wish my family had cats, don't get me wrong, I love our dogs, but they can be loud."  
"How come you can't have cats?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"My dad's allergic."  
"Ah."

"Anyways," she had a fond smile, "thank you for calling me, I was starting to get a little lonely," that caused all sorts of questions.  
"Lonely?" Hiro frowned, "I thought you'd be spending New Year's Eve with your family?" He watched with a cautious eye as her hand brushed her neck, in the same spot where the bio-chip was planted. The only sign it was there was a small, chip shaped scar, a permanent remind of _her_.

"Just wanted some space," he didn't have to be a genius to know what was on her mind, how he wished he could cheer her up with a hug like Baymax does for him. Even Mochi had picked up on the tense mood, glancing back and forth between the two geniuses.

* * *

"I miss you," he confessed, Karmi stared at him with mild surprise in her reddish brown eyes.  
"What?" she whispered, uncertain if she heard him correctly. He glanced back at the clock, five minutes now.  
"I said that I miss you," he repeated, "I wish I could tell you happy new year in person."

"Ohhh," she hummed, "what, were you hoping to do that tradition of kissing just as the clock hits midnight?"  
"What?! No!" a blush crept on his face, Karmi started howling with laughter and to hide his embarrassment he hid behind Mochi's soft calico fur. At least it cheered her up, so that was a win.

"I'm just messing with you," there was glint in her eyes, "I miss you too, though I mostly miss my bio-bestie, but I at least miss you a little."  
"Gee thanks," he humorously rolled his eyes, "I'll pass on the message to Honey Lemon, she misses you too."

"Mrow," Mochi batted his nose, catching him off guard, he stared at the cat puzzled, but then glanced at the clock.  
"Oh, one minute," he said aloud, one minute until it was the beginning of a new year.

Karmi must've also glanced at the clock, "wow, time does fly by," she hummed. "Remember at the beginning of the year we hated each other?"

"Hated is a strong word," Hiro pointed out, "more like we greatly disliked each other, but I'm glad we're friends at the end of it, even though if I somehow invented a time machine and told past-me that, he'd just laugh."  
"I think past-me would laugh as well," Karmi snickered, "but I'm also glad we're friends."

30 seconds now, he called back the times they interacted back at SFIT, from being annoyed with each other, to being able to strike a pleasant conversation after the Knox thing, to working together and being able to accomplish great things. Even though...that had ended sour, and the _last_ thing he wanted to do was remind her of _that,_ it had been the thing for him to consider her a friend in his eyes.

"Happy new year Karmi," he told her, as midnight begun and the clock chimed for a new year and the fireworks outside just got louder, even Mochi turned his head to glance at the noise.  
Karmi smiled back, the happiness on her face warmed his heart, perhaps they'd be able to celebrate in person next year.

"Happy new year Hiro."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *confetti* 2020 we made it folks! Here's to more BH6 this year (and me not mentally prepared for the rest of Season 2 writers please spare us). I wrote a quick little Karmiro drabble to end the year. I JUST LOVE THE KIDS THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS NEXT YEAR. Give them a break Disney, especially Hiro! You gave Karmi a break but what about our boy?
> 
> All jokes aside, I hope you guys enjoy this, and happy new year!


End file.
